Suspended
by ChrnoKeeper
Summary: Another mission resulted in massive destruction. Our two exorcists have to face the punishment ... not to mention Sister Kate's fury!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first Chrno Crusade fic, so please bear with me sheepish smile I have chosen to use the original spelling for Chrno's name since it gives the name a unique character. Ok on with the story. …

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Chrno Crusade …

Suspended

-Another mission gone wrong-

It was early before sunrise when the young exorcist was called to Sister Kate's office. _'Why me! I didn't do anything wrong this time, doesn't that old hag need any sleep' _thought a very sleepy Rosette. As she entered the office Sister Kate was going through some papers while Father Remington was looking out the window.

'Ah! Good morning, Rosette!' said the head-nun.

'Is it?' groaned the young blonde.

'Well, we've got a very important case on our hands. The police have just contacted us, it seems that a priceless artifact is missing and we have reasons to believe that demons are involved, you'll find the details in this folder, now please hurry'

'Got it! Anything else?' said Rosette cheerfully

'Yes, you should go by the Elder's lab, he said he's got some new kind of weapon for you to try out'

'Oh yeah!' and with that she ran out of the office not even careful not to wake up the whole convent.

'That girl is just too eager for her own good, Lord please keep her from destroying the whole city … 'prayed Sister Kate. Remington chuckled.

'You're not helping …' she scowled

'I know, just have a little faith in her, I'm sure it'll be alright … this time' he reassured

'Somehow that doesn't convince me' Sister Kate sighed. She knew that every time Rosette went out on a mission, no matter how easy it was, large property damage would occur, and it just got worse whenever the Elder gave her a new weapon. When Rosette got the Gospel she crashed a cargo ship into Liberty Island, the when she got Spirit a demon attacked the Order's headquarters. She frowned … _'This better go well … for her sake'_

Outside …

Rosette ran to the lab, approaching she could make out a small form happily sleeping on the bench just outside the Elder's cottage … that had to change she thought grinning. She then slowly crept up on her unsuspecting victim … put her mouth near his ear and

'WAKE UP CHRNO!' she yelled. The young demon jumped at his contractor's wake up call, he still couldn't understand why she always had to yell like that.

'Geez, what do you have against a good night's sleep! And you know … I wake up easily with a poke' he mumbled, not completely awake. He was still wondering what had gotten his contractor up this early, usually he was the one to drag her out of bed.

'We've got a mission!' she squeaked _'and you're so happy about that!'_ he thought 'And Sister Kate said the Elder's got a new weapon for me' she was jumping of joy _'oh no' _

'I hope the city will survive' he stated. Rosette glared at him…

'You might wanna watch what you say' she said giving him a noogie

'Ow, ow! Ok, sorry let's see what it is' he chuckled.

They slowly entered the lab, surprisingly it was dark inside. Surely the Elder was up to something … _'where is that old man … something's wrong' _but just as the thought left her head, something peeked from under her dress

'Perfect view!' chirped the Elder

'Damn you, perverted old man, why do you always have to do this?' she yelled starting to punch the man. Chrno sweat dropped … it was always like this. The Elder would try to look under her dress, got beaten to a pulp and then they'd go on with their business. After the fight ended, Rosette began

'So, ummm, what do you have this time?' The Elder shoved a strange looking object into her face

'I call it the Holy Hand Grenade, you simply use it like a regular one, only when this explodes a massive amount of holy energy is unleashed, sending even the most powerful of demons to the ground' he grinned.

After getting the usual supplies of ammo and the Holy Hand Grenade the two exorcists headed downtown, where the demons were said to be.

10 minutes later …

'Rosette watch out for the … 'too late, the car crashed into one of the polls in front of the building. This was usual whenever Rosette was behind the wheel. They came out of the car and ran straight for the building. It was dark inside but they could still make out the wrecked rooms and objects, they slowly began to go upstairs when a loud 'whack' was heard … then howling … and more battle sounds.

'There are at least two demons here … or three, I'm not sure, but they're low class ones so it shouldn't be problem, right!' Chrno grinned and winked at her

'Yep!' smiling she nodded 'Not with us here!' loaded her gun and ran upstairs with Chrno right behind her. When they reached the top, Rosette stared at three demons fighting over what seemed to be the artifact mentioned in the case folder. The artifact was said to be holding some sort of energy that would triple a demon's power, so the sight before her wasn't that much of a surprise. At first the two went unnoticed by the fighting demon's, that of course until Rosette started shooting.

'If they're low class demons Sacreds should be enough', she yelled. Chrno threw a couple of bottles with holy water at the demons, they howled in pain. Just then Rosette hit one of them straight in the horn, which turned the demon into ashes. But before she could react another sent her to the floor.

'Rosette!' … she wanted to shoot the charging demon, only to find her gun jammed. Luckily Chrno managed to get in its way, but unfortunately the other opened the artifact.

'Just die!' shouted Rosette as she threw the grenade. The last thing she saw was a very bright light before darkness took over.

20 minutes later

'Rosette are you ok?' Chrno asked, tears forming in his eyes 'say something!'

'Chrno! What happened, where am I?' she started to get up but soon regretted it, when she felt a sudden dizziness break through her head. She collapsed in his arms. Blinking and trying to clear her vision she slowly got up.

'Whoa, whoa … take it easy, you're outside. You blacked out because of the artifact's power. Shortly after you threw the grenade both its power and the artifact's kinda combined and well … there was a sort of an explosion … then …' he trailed off. Rosette quickly looked behind her only to see not one but two whole buildings completely destroyed.

'Oh no! I'm gonna get scolded again, but … but this isn't MY fault … it was that grenade … why does this always have to happen?'

Back at the Order …

'What … AGAIN!' Sister Kate was raging mad. This was the last straw. 'Sister Rosette! This was supposed to be a relatively easy mission, and yet somehow you manage to wreck two buildings AND the Order's car … again. How come every time you go on a mission the Order's budget has to suffer, not to mention the buildings and cars? What's wrong with you … or is it because of that … demon! ' she spat out that last word.

'It's not Chrno's fault, and this time it wasn't my fault either, you see …' she was cut off

'No more excuses! You are suspended from work for a month so I want you and that partner of yours, off the convent's grounds immediately'

'But! … Where should we stay?'

'For one month that is NOT my problem! Now off with you!' the head sister was fuming, she even cut off Father Remington when he wanted to cool her down. _'Now at least we'll have peace and quiet … one whole month … at least' _she thought, even though she knew this wasn't right, that young girl always made her lose her temper … always.

Rosette stormed over to the bench where Chrno sat peacefully. She grabbed his arm and drag him off to her room.

'Come on, we've got to pack, that old hag suspended me for a month … and she wants us out right away' she yelled

'What, a month! Where would we live … for a whole month?' the young demon asked

'She doesn't care, I don't know …' her voice was trembling as tears started to form in her eyes. The Order was her home, even though she didn't have many friends, but this has always been her home, and now what … she gasped as Chrno pulled her into an embrace, stroking her back softly.

'It's ok, we'll find something … we'll find something' he whispered into her ears. He had no clue of where to go or what to do, but he just couldn't bear seeing her crying over anything. He'd find something.

It took them about fifteen minutes to pack, then, without saying a word to anyone, they got into one of the cars and took off.

Later that day…

Azmaria was worried, there had been no sign of Rosette or Chrno all day … and this was just too weird. For the Past couple of hours she's been asking everyone if they had seen either of them. The answer was of course the same … nobody has seen them. She decided to go ask Sister Kate surely she would at least have an idea regarding their whereabouts. There was a knock on the door.

'Come in' answered the nun

'Umm, good evening Sister Kate' said the young apostle

'Ah, good evening Azmaria, what brings you here?'

'I was wondering if you knew where Rosette and Chrno are, I've been searching for them for the past couple of hours and I'm quite worried …' the nun's face darkened 'Sister Kate, are you alright?'

'Oh yes Azmaria … I'm sorry to say but I had to suspend Rosette … she and Chrno left this afternoon'

'What, why? Where did they go … and … and when will they be back' she asked, her voice trembling. Her friends left … tears were filling her eyes.

'I'm sorry Azmaria, but I had no choice, Rosette's destruction has reached the end of my limits … so I had to, suspend her for …' she trailed off, this will surely make the young apostle break into tears '… a month …'

'A month …' Azmaria was just standing there, in shock, a whole month without Rosette and Chrno … that was just unbearable.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: well, that's it for the first chapter, I'll try to write more on the next … until then please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Back with the second chapter … sorry if it took too long to update but I had no idea how to continue this. In this chapter I played a bit more with the characters, but I don't think I changed their personalities (no way!), just showed a bit more of their funny side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing … cry … except this fic 

-On the road-

_**When we last saw our two exorcists they have been suspended for one month due to another mass-destruction case courtesy of none other that Sister Rosette Christopher. **_

The main thing on their mind was to find a place to stay. Needless to say they were almost out of money, since the little that they usually earned was spent on damage payment. _'There's just gotta have to be some cheap place we could rent … even for a few days' _thought Rosette, her partner on the other hand wasn't so optimistic _'We won't find a thing … I just know it'_ .As they were driving through the suburbs Rosette spotted a motel up in front.

'There! See that wasn't so hard' she said cheerfully

'Are there any rooms vacant at least?'

'…'

'Will you go ask then?'

'Why me?' he raised an eyebrow at that

'I'm going … be right back' she groaned a bit. _'Please have free rooms … please have free rooms'_. She prayed. _'what am I thinking … of course they will … I … hope'_. Opening the door the young nun spotted the receptionist and went up to the desk.

'Excuse me, but do you have any free rooms left?'

'Well, yes … wait a minute, aren't you that nun who keeps destroying stuff?'

'Ummm … I … you see …' she tried to explain but failed. It seemed that the papers were full with reports of the destroyed property.

'I'm sorry, but we've run out of spare rooms'

'But …'

'Have a nice day!'

At the next motel:

'Oh … well … sorry … no rooms'

And the next:

'Nope …'

After a couple of hours of such rejections Rosette was fuming. Apparently nobody was wiling to take the risk of allowing her to stay in the building. No matter how hard she tried to explain …

'Rosette, let's just spend this night in the car and we'll search again tomorrow' the devil offered

'Sure … hope they let me park somewhere' she replied sarcastically

Five minutes later …

'Chrno, move over …' she groaned

'But you're already half way on my seat'

'And your problem is?' in a warning tone

'Nothing … you can have as much space as you like' he stated not wanting to anger her more, if that was even possible. During the night both were starting to freeze. So they got closer … and closer … and … closer, until they were practically in each other's laps. And that's how the morning sun found them. Chrno was the first to wake up, when he noticed his seat was suddenly more comfortable and warm _'what the …'_ he thought taking a look around. Suddenly he turned a dark shade of crimson; his contractor's face was less than an inch from his.

'Rosette, wake up … please … aw come on' she wasn't even budging. 'Come on … what do you think I am, a pillow?' she nodded though still asleep. _'Hmm … she asked for it!' _he thought. There was one thing his contractor couldn't take … tickling … She started to giggle slightly as his hands moved rapidly onto her sides.

'Chrno stop … I'm awake' she wasn't '… come on …' still asleep. After 10 more minutes of intense tickle war they were both awake and laughing madly. _'finally a morning when I didn't get pounded or screamed at'_ he thought … and was probably right.

After a quick breakfast they were back on the road searching for a place to stay. The only problem was that they managed to somehow get lost and ended up on a deserted country road … not a car or carriage in sight.

Two hours later …

'Where … the … hell … are … we?' Rosette yelled angrily.

'I have no idea, but we'd better find something soon before we both go crazy …'

'Riiiiight'

'…'

'…'

'Rosette, pull over!' he suddenly yelled

'What, did I hit something … someone?' she was alarmed. But Chrno didn't hear her, he was already out of the car and running towards what seemed like an abandoned house.

'Rosette, come over here!' as she was getting closer 'look, it's definitely abandoned and probably has been for a couple of years … why don't we use this place?'

'This?' a doubtful expression on her face '… but it's … it's …'

'No offence but, you got a better idea?'

'Umm … ok, we'll use this … AFTER … we clean up a bit'

Three hours later

'I'm beat …' said Chrno

'Me too … I'm starting to miss the Order already … I wonder if Azmaria found out about this stupid suspension'

'You know Az … she probably got so worried she went to Sister Kate the minute she didn't find you' he chuckled, the little apostle always worried when she couldn't find Rosette or him.

'Yeah … ummm … what time is it?' Chrno just stared at her _'No clue' _ … 'Ummm … '

'Never mind, let's go scout this area a bit, maybe we can find something to eat too, or if we're lucky we'll find the main road and get an idea on where exactly we are' he nodded.

Their little cottage was settled near the forest, which looked like something out of a horror novel, still they had no option, but to go and explore. Something was weird about this place, Chrno could feel it, but for Rosette's sake he kept quiet. The last thing he wanted was her to start worrying, after all if something did happen he was here, ready to take on anything. After a few hours they decided to turn back before it turns dark. Rosette wasn't quite fond of dark spooky forests, not that she was scared, she'd probably beat the crap out of anything if needed. She just felt weird, even with Chrno there to help her.

Nightfall …

They were back at the cottage, having a light dinner (some biscuits and fruit they found). Exhausted after a whole day of work and search, they decided to hit the sack and get a good night's rest.

Morning …

Chrno woke up early to start on breakfast, they had an old stove they could cook on so he decided to try and make something for when Rosette wakes up. He slowly got up when he heard some loud knocks on the door. He was stunned.

'Anybody there?' a muffled voice asked _'how can this be, we're in the middle of nowhere … there isn't a house anywhere for miles … impossible'_ this was too weird even for a demon …

'Hello!' said the voice louder

To Be Continued

Author's Note: See ya next chapter! Until then REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry guys for taking so long in writing this chapter. I was pretty busy around the house with Christmas and all. Ok, let me just give you a bit of explanation about the cottage/house they found (I think it's necessary in this chapter). It's just like the one in the anime from the final episode, made out of wood, two rooms a few chairs … a stove … just like some abandoned place that still has some stuff in it. On with the fic …

Disclaimer: You really think I own Chrno Crusade … nah …

-Guest-

_**Previously:**_

_**Morning …**_

_**Chrno woke up early to start on breakfast, they had an old stove they could cook on so he decided to try and make something for when Rosette wakes up. He slowly got up when he heard some loud knocks on the door. He was stunned.**_

'_**Anybody there?' a muffled voice asked 'how can this be, we're in the middle of nowhere … there isn't a house anywhere for miles … impossible' this was too weird even for a demon …**_

'_**Hello!' said the voice louder**_

Rosette started to slowly wake up … she opened her eyes and saw Chrno staring at the door in shock. She shook her head _'what's wrong with him … there's nobody at the door … at least I can't hear anybody … I wonder …'_

'Chrno?' he didn't answer 'Chrno!' she said a bit louder.

'…' still no answer, not even a stir

'CHRNO!'

'Ahh … why on Earth are you shouting like that?'

'I've been calling you for like an hour!' she glared at him _'actually only a minute, but no need to tell him that'_

'There was someone at the door …'

'No there wasn't'

'Actually I'm sure I heard something'

'And I'm sure you didn't … there's nothing and nobody out there for miles … how can someone show up just like that?'

'…'

'Exactly …'

An awkward silence was set in the room. Chrno was still a bit shocked _'what was that … I'm a demon and still can't explain it … how can she be so calm … was I imagining things … am I finally going mad …' _he was deep in thought, much to Rosette's annoyance.

'Hellooooo … Earth to Chrno!' she waved her had in front of his face

'Huh? Oh, sorry, yes?'

'That's it, we're going on a picnic before you really lose it'

'A picnic!'

'Ya, since we're practically on vacation … and don't you dare say the word' _'suspended!'_ he thought 'I thought of having a bit of fun'

'But where?' the young demon asked

'I think I saw a lake somewhere around here' she smiled. He'd always do anything she asked for … anything, just to keep her smiling. Rosette started to pack some things for their picnic. It wasn't much; they didn't bring much with them so she only packed some sandwiches, a blanket and some fruit they picked up the other day. _'At least there's fruit in this weird forest'_ she thought

Several minutes later

'Are. We. There. Yet?' Chrno asked for the hundredth time that day

'Yes' she laughed, normally Chrno wasn't that impatient, but at least they arrived and somehow she was still in a very good mood.

'Finally …' he sighed. Somehow the _little _picnic basket they had weighed a ton and of course he wouldn't let Rosette carry it, not that she wanted to, but still.

The scenery was beautiful. A huge lake as far as the eye could see was before their eyes. Crystal water, not too deep by the looks of it, _'perfect for swimming'_ as Rosette thought. It was very close to the forest; strangely it couldn't really be seen during the night, but somehow Rosette spotted it. She took out the blanket and laid it near the lake, not too close though, if they went swimming it shouldn't get wet. Chrno watched as she prepared everything, it was no use trying to help, she wouldn't let him, it was her fun. When she was done they sat down and had a nice quiet breakfast, watching the beautiful view in front of them. After they finished Chrno stepped a bit closer to the water, he wanted to wash his hands, but his partner had other plans. She grinned, stepped closer to him and …

'Ahh' he yelped and fell face first in the cold water. Rosette was rolling on the ground laughing. She always managed to do that and he never learned … _'oh well'_ A couple of minutes passed and he still wasn't surfacing, Rosette started to panic … _'he can swim, I know it … maybe the water's too cold … oh no!' _Her laughter quickly died out and was replaced by worry and fear.

'Chrno … come on … this isn't funny! Chrno! … CHRNO!' she shouted but no use. From behind a tree the young demon was holding back a laugh, then with an grin he launched himself towards his partner. Before she could register what was happening, a pair of arms lifted her and threw her in along with their owner. In just a couple of seconds they both surfaced. Now it was Chrno's turn to laugh, while Rosette glared at him.

'How could you! Take this …' she yelled and started splashing him.

'Oh yeah … try this' he said diving and pulling her down once more

Half and hour later

The two exorcists were on the ground panting. Both soaked to the bone …

'You might wanna take those off' said Rosette as she took her habit off. Chrno blushed … _'what IS she doing!'_

'Could you stop drooling and at least take your coat off so you can dry off' he blushed even harder at that, but complied. So they stood there, both half undressed waiting for the sun to dry both them and their clothes, once more admiring the scenery. But the silence was unbearable, at least for the young nun. She grabbed some little pebbles and started throwing them at the demon.

'Ow … ow … ow … ok, stop … Rosette … stop' he warned, not angry but a bit annoyed …

'Nope … I wanna have fun … at least say something!'

'Ow … ow … ok, you asked for it' with that he launched himself at her and managed to pin her down. He held her back with one hand and with the other started to attack her sides.

'No, Chrno stop … please … I can't …' she managed to say between laughs. _'Why does he always have to tickle so hard?'_

'I warned you didn't I … you wouldn't stop …' he continued to tickle her as she laughed madly. Even in his small form he could still overpower her if he wanted. But in a quick move she managed to capture him in a headlock.

'Payback time …' she whispered

'Rosette, don't you dare'

'Was that a challenge?'

'No!' he squeaked. Too late she was giving him her special noogie attack.

'Ow ow ok, stop I give up, you win … you win!' he managed to let out. Satisfied she let the young demon go, there always was _'next time'_ Just then she saw something move in the bushes.

'Chrno …?'

'Hmm?'

'Look over there' she pointed towards the moving bushes.

'Stay back' he said stepping in front of her protectively. Whatever it was it better be ready for a fight 'cause no one was to harm Rosette while he was still breathing. Seeing this she couldn't help but blush, he was always very protective, proof he cared for her, as she cared for him. She never would tell him however …

'Show yourself!' he shouted, eyes flashing red. Slowly a figure appeared … it was … an old lady?

'What the!' Rosette managed to say

'Hi there, sorry dears if I frightened you, I just got lost that's all' the old lady stated simply. Chrno was getting that weird feeling again, somehow her aura was a bit too intense.

'Hi! I'm Rosette, maybe we can help you' she said stepping in front. Chrno wasn't moving, but watching the lady's every gesture.

'Why thank you dear … I've been on the road for such a long time and now I got lost'

'Well we don't know the place either, but we do have a little house on the other side of this forest, you can stay with us if you want' she offered. A soft smile appeared on the old lady's face.

'Thanks you dear, you're very kind, I'm Margaret by the way'

'Nice to meet you Marge, oops, can I call you Marge?' she nodded 'Ok then let's go' the young nun picked up the basket and leaded the old lady to the cottage. Chrno was still wary, something was out of place … but why was he acting like this, it was just and old lady, seemed harmless. _'What's wrong with me …?' _

Half an hour later …

They arrived at the house, Chrno took the basket and hurried up inside, while Rosette took her time leading Marge. Once inside they both sat down while Chrno was asked to prepare some tea (A/N: Yes they had some tea too). While making the tea he took a couple of seconds every now and then to take a quick glance at the two. Finishing, he took the tea to the now chatting ladies. He gave Rosette her cup smiling but handed Marge hers with a bit of a glare.

'Rosette, I'm gonna go take a walk, I'll be back later' he stated. Rosette was a bit worried about her demon companion; he was acting very strange ever since Marge showed up. After he left, the young nun turned to her guest.

'Nice demon you got there dear, very protective'

'Umm … how did you?' Rosette stared at her. Not many people could tell Chrno was a demon. Her friends at the convent didn't even know until they saw Chrno getting mad and trying to break the seal. How could Marge tell?

'Oh that was easy, I've seen a couple of them in my life … he seems very nice, for a demon, but no offence dear I wouldn't want to be near him on a bad day' she said chuckling. Rosette smiled, still a bit unconvinced about the answer, but decided not to pry.

'So Marge, where were you heading through that forest, I mean it doesn't seem to actually lead anywhere'

'I've heard some legends and got curious, that's not something unusual at my age'

'Could you tell me the legend, please?' Rosette was getting curious. She loved legends, stories … just like the ones Chrno used to tell her and her brother. Just then Chrno came in and looked over at her. Seeing her partner was trying to tell her something she looked over at the old lady …

'Maybe you can tell me tomorrow, it's getting a bit late and we've had a long day, we'll be in the other room if you need something.' She said in a hurry

'Thank you, you're very kind, I'll be fine'

'Then … good night Marge' said Rosette

'Good night dear' she said looking over at Chrno. Rosette shot him a short glare.

'Good night!' he growled. Marge only nodded. With that the two exorcists went in the other room leaving their guest for the night.

In the other room

'Chrno, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird around Marge ever since she came, I mean she's just an old lady'

'Look there's something strange about her, I can feel it …' he sighed _'why can't I sense exactly what?'_

'Chrno you're scaring me … I've never seen you like this before' she really was worried

'I'm sorry, never mind … maybe I'm just tired, we should go to sleep it really is getting late'

'Ok then' she looked around looking for the blankets. _'Oh yeah … I gave them to Marge just before we left'_

'If you're looking for the blankets, you gave them to her remember? Take this, it shouldn't bee too cold tonight …' he said holding out the picnic blanket they used earlier. Rosette happily took it and wrapped it around her. She then slid down on some leftover piles of hay. They had used hay to make some sort of beds in the other room, since the existing bed was broken. One problem though … they couldn't use them since Marge was already asleep. Chrno took a chair next to her and got ready to sleep.

'Wait a sec, what about you? Don't tell me you wanna sleep on that!' he just blinked at her

'Plenty of room here for two' she offered

'Are you sure?' she glared at that one _'no Chrno I'm just saying that so you can ask … geez …' _then nodded. In a few seconds they were both wrapped up in the blanket, slowly drifting to sleep. A couple of minutes later Rosette was already sleeping heavily. Chrno took a quick glance around the room, not moving from his spot, just to make sure everything was alright. _'We'll figure everything out tomorrow' _satisfied he nuzzled closer to his contractor and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Good night Rosette …' he whispered, a soft smile appeared on her face.

Author's note: Hope you liked it … review please


End file.
